


The Party Is Undead

by eyesofmedusa, Your_Local_Trash_Can



Category: iZombie (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofmedusa/pseuds/eyesofmedusa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Local_Trash_Can/pseuds/Your_Local_Trash_Can
Summary: don't read this





	The Party Is Undead

**Author's Note:**

> don't read this

this book is only saying this because i have to wait for a friend to be invited to the site and then we can actually start writing this book TOGETHER okay thx bai


End file.
